naruto_legends_rebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Jutsu
Here is where you can find Jutsu that are talked about, and the rules / regulation with them. This is '''NOT '''a completed list, so be prepared for this to grow. This is so that the group can be fun for all, and not a place where OP should ever be a thing. Jutsu Limitations Kirin A shinobi draws natural lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of their strike and controls it with chakra. Unlike most jutsu, which are based on the user's chakra, this one uses the natural lightning. However, the preparation time required also decreases the technique's overall effiency. If there are no active thunder clouds, the user must create them by using several powerful fire jutsu to produce the necessary storm conditions. With jutsu such as Amaterasu, even stronger storm conditions can be made. In the case of Amaterasu, its inability to be extinguished by water allows it to continuously create new thunder clouds to use Kirin once again; however, the process does require a bit of time. Once a lightning source has been acquired, shaping and guiding the lightning to the target require very little chakra. In addition, usage seems to disperse the thunder clouds as the sky clears up of clouds after use. As such, this jutsu can only be used once in a fight. The jutsu can completely obliterate a small mountain. Restrictions In order to prepare the necessary storm conditions for Kirin, the user must use a minimum of... *10 C-rank fire jutsu. *5 B-rank fire jutsu. *3 A-rank fire jutsu. *2 S-rank fire jutsu. Flying Raijin Jutsu To activate this jutsu, the user places a special seal to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can enter a dimensional void, at will, that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The seal can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or other surroundings. Because this jutsu is able to affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chakra, they can also use this jutsu to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object dictates the amount of chakra required. The seal never disappears from a marked target. Restrictions # Only one shinobi in the entire group is allowed to be in possession of the jutsu. # A shinobi must have 5 points in the Ninjutsu stat. The Eight Inner Gates The Eight Inner Gates are eight specific chakra points on a person's Chakra Network. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. Restrictions # The Gate of Opening #* Requires the user to have a minimum of 2 points in Taijutsu. #* Requires the user to have a minimum of 3 points in Stamina. #* It's a C-rank jutsu. #* Increases your Strength by .1 point. #* Allows usage of the Primary Lotus. # The Gate of Healing #* Requires the user to have a minimum of 2.5 points in Taijutsu. #* Requires the user to have a minimum of 3 points in Stamina. #* It's a C-rank jutsu. #* Increases your Strength by an additional .1 point. #* Heals any damage done to your body up until the point of activating the Gate of Healing. # The Gate of Life #* Requires a minimum of 3 points in Taijutsu. #* Requires a minimum of 3 points in Stamina. #* It's a B-rank jutsu. #* Increases blood flow, turning your skin red. #* Allows usage of the Hidden Lotus. # The Gate of Pain #* Requires a minimum of 3.5 points in Taijutsu. #* Requires a minimum of 4 points in Stamina. #* It's a B-rank jutsu. #* Increases your Strength by an additional .1 point. #* Increases your Speed by .1 point. #* Causes the user's muscles to tear after reverting back to normal. # The Gate of Limit #* Requires a minimum of 4 points in Taijutsu. #* Requires a minimum of 4 points in Stamina. #* It's a A-rank jutsu. #* Increases your Strength by an additional .1 point. #* Increases your Speed by and additional .1 point. # The Gate of View #* Requires a minimum of 4.5 points in Taijutsu. #* Requires a minimum of 4 points in Stamina. #* It's a A-rank jutsu. #* Increases your Strength by an additional .1 point. #* Increases your Speed by .1 point. #* Causes an aura of energy to form around you. #* Allows usage of the Asakujaku. # The Gate of Wonder #* Requires a minimum of 5 points in Taijutsu. #* Requires a minimum of 5 points in Stamina. #* It's a S-rank jutsu. #* Increases your Strength by an additional .1 point. #* Increases your Speed by .1 point. #* Allows usage of the Afternoon Tiger. #* Causes the user's muscles fibers to rip to shreds, causing intense pain when being touched by anything/one after reverting back to normal. # The Gate of Death #* Requires a minimum of 5 points in Taijutsu. #* Requires a minimum of 5 points in Stamina. #* It's a S-rank jutsu. #* Requires the user to puncture their chest, just above the heart to activate. #* Causes an aura of red steam to engulf their entire body. #* Allows usage of Evening Elephant and Night Guy. #* Causes the user to die, crumbling to ashes upon reverting back to normal.